


Skaia U

by Vagoasdf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Español | Spanish, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagoasdf/pseuds/Vagoasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Universidad Skaia es lejos la mas prestigiosa universidad del país, quiza incluso del mundo. Tal vez por eso fue que diferentes personas de diferentes lugares mandaron a sus hijos a estudiar allí. ¿Como es que soportan estos jovenes de dieciocho, diecinueve, veintitantos años el dia a dia en la universidad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat: Bienenvenido a Skaia U

_POR LA MIERDA. EN ESTA PUTA UNIVERSIDAD NO SE PUEDE ENCONTRAR PRIVACIDAD NI EN EL PROPIO PUTO CUARTO. UNA COSA TAN BASICA COMO QUERER DISTANCIARSE DEL MUNDO EXTERIOR Y TODA LA ESTUPIDA, IRRELEVANTE, Y MOLESTOSA HUMANIDAD. PERO NOOO, TIENES QUE PASARTE TRES PUTAS HORAS EN UNA PUTA FILA OLIENDO LAS SECRESIONES DE LOS SOBACOS DE MIL PERSONAS PARA QUE UNA RECEPCIONISTA FRIGIDA CON UNA SONRISA DE BUROCRATA TE DIGA QUE TU OPINION ES UNA MIERDA Y QUE TE  AGACHES, BAJES EL CULO Y TE LO AGUANTES_

_POR_

_LA_

_MIERDA_

_Y NOOOO. NO PUEDES ELEGIR A TUS COMPAÑEROS DE HABITACION PORQUE UN SUBNORMAL  DECIDIO QUE LA MEJOR MANERA DE INCLUIRSE AL PUTRIDO AMBIENTE UNIVERSITARIO ES CONVIVIR CON UN EXTRAÑO DURANTE EL AÑO ¿A QUE CLASE DE RETARDADO MENTAL SE LE OCURRE ESO? ¿PARA QUE QUIERO CONOCER A OTRO HIJODEPUTA PASADO A HORMONAS Y A ALCOHOL, REVOLCANDOSE POR EL PISO Y PENSANDO QUE EL COLEGIO ES LO MEJOR QUE LE HA PASADO EN SU PUTA, CORTA Y MISERABLE VIDA?  NI SIQUIERA VA A SER DE MI PUTA FACULTAD. CRETINO IMBECIL_

_Y PROGRAMACION._

_¿ALGUIEN ME QUIERE RECORDAR POR QUE MIERDA ELEGI ESTUDIAR PROGRAMACION?_

_NI SIQUIERA VOY A SER COMPAÑERO DE SOLLUX, EL CONCHESUMADRE SE ADELANTO DOS SEMESTRES. DOS. PUTOS. SEMESTRES._

_POR LA MIERDA NI  SIQUIERA VA UN DIA Y YA ODIO TODO ESTO._

_Y NI SIQUIERA HE ALCANZADO A CONOCER A MI COMPAÑERO DE HABITACION. VAYA INICIO DE MIERDA._

-carcinoGeneticis publico esto a las 13:45-

Karkat cerró la publicación y maldijo para sus adentros. Se la pasaba maldiciendo para sus adentros desde que hace cinco horas un auxiliar le llamara la atención por su lenguaje vulgar. Esa mierda fue un bochorno gigante, y ya lo había marcado. Pero no era necesario que los lectores de su ridículo y estúpido blog lo supieran. ¿Lectores? Ja, con suerte había tres idiotas que no tenían nada mejor en sus patéticas vidas que leerle.  Se habían puesto a seguirlo unos pocos imbéciles más pero los hijodeputas solo se interesaban porque iría a la misma universidad que una estrella del internet. ¡Y NI SIQUIERA ERA DE SU MISMA FACULTAD POR LA MEIRDA! ¡¿POR QUE PENSABAN ESAS CHILLONAS FANGIRLS MIENTRAS SE MOJABAN PENSANDO EN  TG QUE EL LO CONOCIA?!

Su habitación estaba en el sexto piso. El ascensor por lo menos no era una lata inservible y subía. Algo que fuera bueno por lo menos en su tarde. Cuando se abrieron las puertas noto algo extraño en el ambiente, un olor raro.

-Mierda.- el olor le resultaba conocido. Era una suerte que su hermano no hubiera venido con él a dejarlo. Habría empezado a soltar una de sus típicas charlas sobre el consumo de la droga y blablablá. Perfecto. Fumones en su puto piso. Como si no fuera nada mejor. Y  a plena tarde más encima.  De seguro van a tener esas fiestas ridículas de música caribeña que nadie entiende mientras apestan todo el puto edificio.  Karkat inhalo hondo y  cruzo los dedos deseando que no fuera de su habitación de donde salía el olor.

Había humo saliendo de la habitación 612

-¡POR LA CRESTA!-Abrió la puerta de una patada y le grito al que iba a ser su compañero de cuarto- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA HACES DROGANDOTE A LAS DOS DE LA TARDE?! SUBnorma…-el enojo de Karkat poco a poco se fue transformando en sorpresa. Su compañero de habitación era un…un… ¿un payaso?

En efecto, su compañero parecía un payaso. Tenía la cara con un maquillaje blanco,  aunque le faltaba la nariz de payaso y la sonrisa ridícula, pero aparte de eso tenía toda la pinta de un payaso. Tener unos pantalones desgastados de payaso, unas clavas repartidas por el piso, y cosas así lo remarcaban aún más. ¿Quién es este idiota?

-Eeeh hermaano,  no hay por qué ponerse a los putos gritos. Inhaaala, exhaala, agarra tu mierda y déjala en un rincón, y relajaate

-¿Se puede saber QUIEN MIERDA ERES? –El tono gritón de Karkat volvió rápidamente- ¿Y PORQUE CRESTA TIENES LA CARA PINTADA?

El tipo simplemente se puso a reír

-Soy tu compañero de cuarto hermaano. ¿Te imaginas toda la mierda y la magia que haremos durante los años que viviremos juntos? ¿Parece un milagro no?- Se reclino y sacó una botella de su mochila, tirada en el piso. –Mi nombre es Gamzee,  y creo que te hace falta un trago

Karkat miro la botella con recelo

-¿hay alguna razón especial por la que debería tomar un trago DE UNA BOTELLA QUE ME TIENDE UN DROGADICTO? Aparte, por supuesto, que quiera despertarme EN TRES DIAS MAS CON UN PUTO RIÑON MENOS-

-Relaaajate, es solamente faygo. Este elixir de los dioses no debería ser perturbado por cosas tan mundanas ¿no crees?-Dio un trago a la botella, la dejo a los pies de Karkat y dio la última calada al faso –Por cierto hermano, si queremos tener una unión mística y espiritual como compañeros de cuarto, por lo menos podrías decirme tu nombre. Ya sabes, toda esa mierda de armonía y esas volás

Karkat empujó con el pie la botella. Bueno, la verdad es que era mejor de lo que se esperaba. Era relajado,  no se hacía muchos problemas ni le molestaba que le gritara… aparte del humo constante en la habitación no habría ningún problema. Descolgó sus cosas y se aproximó a la ventana

-Karkat, Karkat Vantas. Oye quizá sobrerreacioné más que la mierda, pero si te llegan a pillar fumando en tu cuarto nos van a dar tres putas patadas y a la calle, ¿lo sabes?  Déjame abrir la ventana y ventil…tienes una puta planta de marihuana en la ventana –

Procediendo a mandar todo a la mierda en tres….dos…

-Sep., ¿No es increíble?

Uno…

-¡¿TIENES UNA PUTA PLANTA DE MARIHUANA EN LA PUTA VENTANA?! DANDO A PUTA PLENA LUZ DEL DIA, TOTALMENTE MOSTRANDOSE COMO UNA PROSTITUTA FRENTE A TODA LA UNIVERSIDAD. ¿PERO QUE CLASE DE SUBNORMAL CON MEDIO CEREBRO TIENES? ¡SI PILLAN ESTO EN LA PIEZA NOS VAN A DAR TAN DURO QUE VAMOS A CAGAR PARA ADENTRO POR MESES! ¡TE PUEDEN MANDAR A LA CARCEL! ¡ME PUEDEN MANDAR A MÍ A LA CARCEL POR LA MIERDA!

-Oooye oye, relaaajate

-¡COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE!

-con la planta.

-A LA MIERDA

Karkat salió dando un portazo. Definitivamente este iba a ser un año muy largo. Y el subnormal del drogado ese se soltaba unas carcajadas al lado. Por la mierda. Inhaló hondo y luego reparó que la puerta de al lado estaba abierta.

-¿Y TU QUE MIERDA QUIERES?

La chica que estaba  asomando por la puerta le dedico una sonrisa

-sabía que había un tipo loco en la pieza de al lado, pero no pensé que era tan grrruñon- soltó una risita y cerró la puerta

-¡EH QUE YO NO SOY EL….A POR LA MIERDA!

Salió del edificio en busca de aire libre. Vaya que este iba a ser un largo año


	2. Vriska y Terezi:  Inicien la Competencia

\- Oh dios, pareciera como si esto fuera un carnaval de despojos- Vriska se tiró encima de la cama agotada -¿A que no puedes creer con quien me encontré que estaba inscribiendo asignaturas?  
-¿Despojos?-bufo con sorna Terezi en la cama de al lado- Fácil, Eridan. ¿Se va a cambiar entonces de historia a literatura? La verdad no me sorprendería en nada. Las ventajas de ser rico es que te puedes dedicar a cosas inútiles.  
-¿Cómo Actuación?-Terezi sonrió, esquivando el almohadazo que le había lanzado Vriska-Meh, no me refería a él. Aunque en todo caso tambieeeeeeeen me entere de unos detalles de Eridan-  
-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Se atrevió a decirle a Fef?  
-Shhhhhhhh!-le chistó Vriska- Concéntrate. Estábamos hablando de otro ser penoso que me encontré  
Terezi se sentó intentando concentrarse. Faltaba una semana para el periodo de clases, y sus ánimos estaban tan bajos que no tenían otra cosa que hacer. Si bien las clases de Vriska solían ser geniales, estudiar leyes había sido mucho más lento y aburrido de lo que ella se esperaba. El solo hecho de pensar que volvería de nuevo con sus compañeros, lentos, aburridos e insípidos…  
-Vaaaaaaaamos, adiviiiiiiiina- Vriska la devolvió a la realidad – Si es que realmente no puedes adivinar, te puedo dar una pista  
-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?- Terezi empezó a hacer memoria. Debia ser alguien importante, que no tenía todas las asignaturas tomadas… quizá entraba ahora a la universidad…quizás…oh…Oooh -¿No me digas que Tavros logró inscribirse a Skaia?  
-Exacto-Bufó Vriska-Deberías haberlo visto en la sala. Literalmente tuvo que ir rogando para que le dieran permiso y lo ayudaran a llegar a la caja. ¿Hay algo más penoso que un lisiado autocompasivo?  
-Por el tono que lo dices no suena como si tu hubieras sido la que lo dejó- remarcó sardónicamente  
-Es que…No lo soporto. Vamos Terezi, tú lo conoces también. Dime que no es frustrante que no tenga valor para hacer ¡NADA!- Terezi hizo girar los ojos como para indicar que estaba loca. Tavros. Habían pasado… ¿dos años? Y todavía le afectaba.   
-Ya fue Vriska, déjalo pasar. Si vas a seguir amargándote la vida recordando cada Ex, vas a necesitar una lista gigante- Aburrida, empezó a lanzar su moneda al aire.  
Vriska se quedó mirándola en silencio unos minutos  
-¿Por qué haces eso? –Le bufó, frustrada –Ni siquiera sabes si cae de cara o cruz  
Eso fue un golpe bajo.  
-¿¡Y a ti que mierda te importa!?-Le lanzó la moneda, que rebotó sonoramente en la pared  
-Tereeeeziiii-canturreó su nombre-el mundo te llaaaamaaaa  
-¿Que mierda te pasa hoy?  
-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? Llevas dos días sin hacer nada más que tirar la puta moneda al aire. Apenas si has salido a comer y has vuelto. ¿Te das cuenta de lo deprimente que pareces sentada sin hacer nada más que lanzar una moneda al aire?- Inhaló profundo- Enserio Terezi, ¿Qué te pasa?  
Terezi se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando al techo, en total silencio. Perfecto. Se iba a quedar haciéndose la muda un buen rato evadiendo todas las preguntas y haciéndole perder el tiempo. ¡Por la mierda! La frustración y la preocupación de Vriska se entremezclaban. Nunca había sido buena ayudando a las personas, y eso la frustraba, lo que hacía que se enojara, lo que hacía que tratara a los demás aún peor. Era un ciclo de mierda que causaba que los pocos amigos que hacía no duraran mucho. No iba a soportar mucho más antes de empezar a gritarle  
-Estoy cansada de todo- murmuró Terezi, sobresaltando a su compañera-Estoy cansada de esperar lentamente mientras no avanzo en nada, estoy cansada de que me traten como si no supiera lo que pasa a mi alrededor, estoy cansada de no hacer nada. Es tan frustrante  
Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona que hubiera dicho eso, Vriska habría simplemente ignorado esa autocompasión y hubiera respondido algo como “Pues has algo” de una manera burlona. Pero no a Terezi… sabía demasiado bien como era esa sensación, y sabía que para que Terezi estuviera así es que había varias cosas detrás  
-Pues busquemos algo para hacer- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
-¿Cómo qué? Oh, espera, ya se, podemos jugar al cara o sello- Imitaba burlonamente un tono esperanzado -Llevo haciéndolo durante dos días, debo ser toda una experta  
\- Oh, por supuesto. Lanza la moneda, yo te digo si cae cara o sello, un juego perfecto- se incorporó de su cama para sentarse al lado de su amiga –Vamos, debe haber algo que quieras hacer…Por ejemplo, hace tiempo que no hacemos una sesión de rol. Nos conseguimos dos personas más y estamos perfectos para una sesión-Logró sacarle una sonrisa a Terezi al decir eso. Se imaginó lo que estaba pensando, ¿Una manera de confundir totalmente a unos pobres desconocidos?  
-Podría ser… Aunque normalmente las pocas mesas que armamos pronto se disuelven por…”Problemas internos” ¿No es verdad Vriska?  
-Bieeeeeeeen, vas recuperando tu capacidad para hacer bromas medianamente inteligentes. En unas horas más te recuperaras – Vriska estiró los brazos – Pero igual, eso es un problema… y no, no quiero volver a invitar a Eridan a jugar. Si tengo que soportar a otro príncipe superior a todos que cree que manda el juego y que se parece misteriosamente a él voy a vomitar.  
-¿Y la hermana menor de Equius? Supuestamente ella roleaba también, ¿no?  
-Nah, hacía cosas esas de estar en personaje, saltar y cuidar gatitos, tonterías esas – Vriska hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y se quedó pensando ¿Qué otra persona interesante podría jugar?  
-Y ya no queda nadie más que valga la pena que conozcamos –Dijo Terezi como leyéndole la mente. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Vriska chasqueó los dedos  
-¡Eso! Nos falta conocer a gente interesante-Sonrió maliciosamente- Terezi, ¿Hace cuánto que no tenemos una competencia?  
Terezi esta vez se incorporó en la cama. El tema parecía interesarle  
-Demasiado tiempo diría yo –Sus competencias eran un ritual casi sagrado. Una ponía el desafío, la otra los premios. Cuando se lo proponían, podían llegar a hacer cosas increíbles para superar a la otra  
-Pues veamos quien encuentra la persona más interesante entre los recién llegados. Entre TODOS los recién llegados  
-Hmm…. Nah, eso sería demasiado fácil, hay que restringirlo   
-Pues en cada una de sus facultades-Se encogió de hombros Vriska  
Terezi dio un brinco de la cama mientras hacía girar la moneda en sus dedos. Ya estaba ansiosa, aunque quería dejar las cosas un poco más parejas  
-Eh!, no eso ya sería injusto- Vriska arqueó una ceja – Los que vienen a la facultad de Administración y Leyes son unos completos fracasos, mientras que en Artes Audiovisuales va toda la gente loca e interesante  
-¿Y tú propuesta es...?  
-Nos la repartimos. Tú te dedicas a la parte de Visuales, yo a la parte de Audio  
Vriska sonrió. Esto sería interesante  
-A sí que hay que buscar a un chico nuevo, de primer año. Lo “Apadrinamos” Y en un semestre comparamos resultados- Le parecía la idea simplemente excelente. Manipular a un chico nuevo, conocerlo y convertirlo lentamente en alguien genial. Simplemente excelente.  
-La ganadora…no, espera, una idea mejor. El chico de la ganadora le puedo imponer una condición a la otra. ¿Hecho?  
Vriska se lo quedo pensando. Podía prever cualquier cosa que hiciera su amiga, pero. ¿Un extraño? Probablemente este sería el juego más interesante que tendrían en años.  
-Hecho


End file.
